Illness
by Halfblood With A SIG And A Pen
Summary: Kendra is cursed with a fairytale sickness. Only one person can save her.


Bracken and Raxtus had just arrived at Fablehaven via the fairy shrine. Kendra was supposed to have gotten back from a mission with the knights. Bracken had tried to accompany her but had been denied. He was excited to see her.

He had been waiting for Raxtus to bring her to the shrine. Raxtus had been gone a long time.

"Bracken," Raxtus appeared behind him. "She wasn't in the yard."

"She usually needs air after a mission." He tensed, wondering what went wrong.

"Come on." Raxtus said. Scooping Bracken up, he beat his wings and took flight. He headed toward the main house and dropped Bracken off.

Bracken knocked on the door. Mrs. Sorensen was the one to answer.

"Is Kendra alright?" She's usually in the yard after a mission." He spoke fast.

"Not at all."

"Where is she? I can help."

"It's not the kind of illness a unicorn can heal." She bowed her head and a tear ran down her cheek. "She's not likely to pull through."

"What kind of illness?" His worry grew with every word coming out of her mouth.

"One that should remain only in fairy tales. The cheesy 'True Love's Kiss' Stupid witch. She's only 18."

"Bracken?" Seth appeared in the doorway. "Thank goodness." He sighed with relief.

"Seth, honey, I know you're worried, but it isn't the kind of illness a unicorn can heal." His mother tried to let his hopes down gently.

"I know, I was there when it happened. That's not how he helps." Seth took Bracken's hand and started running towards the attic.

Kendra was fighting a dragon. No one else was there, no one to help her. The dragon was enormous with red and black scales. Its fire was as hot as the sun. She fought as hard as she could, she slashed, she dodged, she stabbed, but she couldn't beat it, it had already clawed and burned her. The room was darkening. She was dying. No hope remained.

Then, a small light appeared. It was coming from the corner of the cave. It was drawing nearer. Kendra felt a hand on her shoulder. She was being gently shaken.

"Kendra wake up, please wake up." Bracken's voice was a welcome sound.

Kendra was a sore sight, no color remained in her face, her eyelids drooped, but Bracken didn't appear to care, he just wanted her to be okay.

"Bracken!" Her voice was weak but happy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. What happened?"

"I'll explain later. Bracken needs to take care of you." Seth said quickly. "I'll leave."

When Seth had gone Bracken leaned down and gently kissed Kendra.

Kendra immediately felt better. She felt awake, alive, and energetic. She sat up in bed and hung her feet off the edge.

"Thank you for showing up and saving me."

"I'm just glad I got here before it was too late to do anything for you. I couldn't handle it if I lost you. I love you, Kendra." He held her in a sweet embrace.

"I love you, too, I always will."

A moment passed as they sat in silence holding each other. "We might want to go tell your family that you're alright." Bracken was the first to break the silence.

Kendra simply nodded.

"Can you stand?"

"Maybe, I think so." Kendra slowly stood up. She immediately screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Bracken picked her up cautiously. Apparently, the energetic felling was only an illusion.

Bracken carried Kendra down the stairs where her family was anxiously waiting. He carried her into the living room with everyone following him. Bracken set her down on the couch and sat next to her. Kendra tenderly lifted her legs onto the couch and leaned against him. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Kendra's father asked glaring at Bracken.

"A lot better." Kendra looked up at Bracken. Her eyes displayed such love and happiness. "As you probably heard from me trying to stand up, I still have some leg issues, but so much better." Kendra winced remembering the pain but not what caused it.

"Your legs were hurt before the witch showed up. That wasn't part of the curse." Seth explained vaguely.

"Witch?" Kendra asked. Her eyebrows were scrunched. She was trying to remember, but the memories just weren't there.

"Here's the short version; you broke your legs, a witch appeared, she cursed you, I handed you the egg, dragged you to the helicopter, and we flew away." Seth recounted.

"They sent you to Mountain Ridge preserve for an egg.? What kind of egg would the knights want out of one of the top ten most dangerous preserves?" Bracken exclaimed, anger apparent in his tone.

"It was a mix of two unique, terrifying creatures. It's extremely dangerous, but Agad heard of it and decided it would make a perfect final guard for Zzyzx." Seth told him excitement making him speak quickly.

"A mix of what creatures?" Bracken asked.

"Agad never told us, all he told us was its location, and that it was dangerous, so we needed to get it to him before it hatched." Kendra explained.

"Kendra told me to shut up when I tried to press him for details." Seth whined at his older sister.

"Okay, that's enough, let's let Kendra get some more rest.' Grandma Sorensen suggested.

"Bracken, can I speak to you?" Kendra's father did not sound happy.

"Can you wait for me to heal Kendra's legs? It won't take long, I promise."

"Sure, then Kendra needs to get some sleep."

"I'm only going to sleep if you promise you will only be talking to Bracken." Kendra warned as Bracken laid his now glowing hands on her legs to heal the breaks. "Remember he did just heal me from the curse you thought was going to kill me." She reasoned.

"I swear," her father sounded reluctant. "Get some rest baby girl."

Bracken's eyebrows were scrunched and his head tilted to one side. "Why would it be more than just talking?"

"Because he's an overprotective, human father who doesn't know much about you."

Scott Sorenson walked out the door, expecting Bracken to follow right behind him. The door closed behind him.

"Be careful," Kendra said giving Bracken a light peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than you know." Bracken kissed her forehead and opened the door on his way to talk to her father. When Bracken had opened the door, he had revealed Scott with his ear against the where the door had just been. Kendra shook her head and laughed. Her father grew a stern look and walked away with Bracken in tow.

"She's only 18 Bracken. How old are you? 22?"

"Higher. I looked like this when Zzyzx was just an idea in a wizard's head."

"Even worse. Now I understand you love my daughter and that she loves you, but that is a huge age difference."

"I know we've talked about it before."

"Ah, and what did you say?"

"That we should wait a few years."

"And Kendra's response?"

"She seemed relieved." Bracken was completely honest.

"What do you plan on doing now?" Scott asked suspiciously.

"Same as we have been." Bracken shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think she's quite ready for a relationship, I'm not completely sure I am."

"How long do you plan on doing what you have been?"

"As long as Kendra wants."

"You're going to let Kendra chose?"

"In my mind, it no longer matters what I want, only what she wants and needs." Bracken meant every word he said.

"Good answer." Kendra's father wanted to remain angered by his love for his young daughter, but found his answers very satisfactory. "Do you plan on marrying her?"

"Someday I wish to marry her." His eyes took on a far off look..

"Would the wedding be in this world or the fairy kingdom?"

"That would be up to Kendra, but considering you probably wouldn't be allowed into the fairy kingdom, probably here."

"Fine, go." Scott waved his hand in the direction of the living room where Kendra was resting.


End file.
